Sweet Girl
by Tigerwings598
Summary: She was everything he was not. Kind. Sweet. Loveable. He loved arson, murder, and torture. So why, WHY was he making out with Vicky Blue in the bathroom when he could easily be with someone who was more worth his time?
1. Sweet Girl

_**Warning: Strong langue and abusive thoughts are contained within this story.**_

 _ **If this bothers you then do not proceed any further.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

He wanted to hate her so _FUCKING_ badly.

He wanted, no, _SHOULD_ have just skinned her alive with his knives then poured gasoline all over her twitching corpse and while she was engulfed in beautiful beautiful fire, he could spawn demons to come out and tear her soul limb from limb for all eternity so he could forever enjoy watching this bitch suffer and he could move with his life!

But no...

Damien LaVey was instead between the legs of Vicky Blue who was prompt on the bathroom counter in an intense make out session in the bathroom with him.

Why did it have to be **_HER_** of all monsters that he ended up making out with?

He could have been with anyone, ANYONE that were _WAY_ cooler then fucking Vicky.

Like Amira Red. Dark skin, tight black dress, a nice big rack, and a complete badass! Plus the bitch had hair made of _**FIRE**!_ He fucking loves fire! How could he, Damien Lavey, lover of and creating arson, _NOT_ get the girl made of fire!?

Well the whore had _APPARENTLY_ set her fucking eyes on Vera and _APPARENTLY_ Vera had her eyes set on Amira!

So Damien was stuck here in the bathroom with fucking Vicky Blue.

The monster that supported a round face, petite frame, small-tits, long black curls that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, that single silver highlight of hair in the front, that dorky blue sweater that hugged her frame perfectly, unknowingly tight grey skinny jeans that showed off her ass whenever she bent over.

Okay that last one wasn't so bad.

But she was probably the _****BIGGEST****_ loser in the group of four losers who's last names were all colors for some stupid shit-show reason.

There was nothing badass about Vicky. Vicky was just... _nerdy_ looking. Cute.

Damien despised anything cute. Hated the word cute. Hated anything that was physically or verbally related to the word cute. And that was all Vicky was! Just pure cuteness! She was just too damn cute!

Anything that didn't involve arson, or murder, or crimes, or stabbing, or ESPECIALLY punching was a waste of his time. _She_ was a waste of his time.

But that wasn't the main reason he hated her so much. No, there was another problem. One that made his stomach turn and blood boil.

She was too fucking **_**NICE**_**.

Honestly, how she survived through this monster high school was a fucking mystery to him.

She hardly did anything violent or remotely crime-worthy. She actually did her schoolwork like a _FREAK_ and was actually _KIND_ to the other monsters.

She didn't even like punching! Who doesn't like punching!? Damien loved punching anything or anyone! Hell, he punch the fucking sun if he could!

So why her?! Why HER!? Why did he oddly prefer being here with Vicky then Amira!? The whole situation pissed him off.

He could barely even remembered how the hell they had even gotten to this point! All he could recall was that he was trying to find a way to replace all the toilet water with gasoline so he could toss in a match and blow the shit-show of a bathroom sky high! But then this Frankenstein bitch just came walking in and began yelling at him when she questioned what he was doing.

" _You can't blow up the bathroom! This is the only bathroom we have in the whole school!_ "

Exactly why he wanted to blow it up! To screw everyone over, that was the point.

Besides, just who the fuck did Vicky think she was?! Trying to tell DAMIEN FUCKING LAVEY what to do!

He was the Prince of Hell damn it! A literal demon that will one day cause a reckoning on all of humanity and monsters alike! As though he was going to be bitched by some little bitch! She should know her place for being such a low status!

Naturally, they broke out into an argument. Spitting out creative insults and shouting at one another.

He was honestly surprised by how loud Vicky was getting with him, considering how he never once heard or seen her get loud with anyone else before. But he had no time to admire this sudden change in her, or come to terms on why he found her sudden aggression rather hot, Damien instead began to boil up with rage. His yelling getting louder and louder as his pupils turned to pin-pricks. The argument growing more and more heated till Damien was ready to blow her up at any second! Yes. _Literally_ blow her up.

He should have killed her right then and there! He should have.

He had Vicky pinned against the bathroom counter, ready to pummel her till her skull caved in and her face couldn't be identified by even the best of identifiers.

Yet... Here he was... Now biting at her soft lips and forcing his tongue to the entrance of her mouth. Erupting a whimper, a fucking whimper, out of her as her soft baby blue eyes fluttered closed.

He couldn't help but growl in frustration.

There was no reason for him to be in this position. He had her right where he wanted her: defenseless, terrified, and begging. If it was anyone else who dared to challenge him in such a fashion, they would have easily been killed by him.

So why the hell was he making out with cute Vicky!? Adorable sweet Vicky who's smile always seemed to make his heart beat just a little faster and who's laugh made his knees quiver.

Damien swore he didn't like her. Nope. Not even a little. Not even with the fact she was arching her small breasts against his chest and entangling her small fingers into his hair.

Not one little fucking bit.

He grabbed a fistful of her glossy black curls and yanked her head back, forcing her to expose her neck to him as he attacked her jugular with rough nibbles and licks. Maybe if he marked her with enough bruises then he would find the fucking nerve to punch her in the gut and leave her rotting here in the bathroom as a warning.

" _Damien!_ "

Damn it. Even her moans were adorable! So breathy and needy. She was practically begging him to put his dick in her.

Maybe that's why he decided to do this. To dominate her. Mark her and FUCK her anywhere and at any time. Make her perminately HIS and no one else's for the choosing. She could become his little pet. His personal sex slave who would willing suck his dick even if there were people around. To moan and scream his name every night till she dies with intense pleasure!

Oh that was such a fucking rad idea.

Ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, he attacked at her lips again. Teeth clashing against each other and lips bruising as Damien tilted his head at a slight angle to make it easier for himself to allow his tongue to explore each and every part of Vicky's mouth.

She gasped against him. Small hands traveling along his torso and feeling against his hard stomach. The demon groaned. Enjoying the feeling of her velvet-like fingers as they traveled up even higher to his hair and took a light grip on his horns.

The side's of his lips twitched, trying to focus more on getting her to become even more vocal against him as his tongue swirled against hers.

Her mouth tasted like mint, actually...was that her...?

He pulled back, giving the Frankenstein's monster a hard stare as she let out a small weak whine in disappointment. Damien couldn't help watching those long lashes flutter open to stare up a him and reveal a dreamy, hypnotic gaze that almost froze him on the spot and caused his jeans started to become uncomfortably tight.

"Dam-Damien... Wh-why did you...?"

She couldn't even finish her sentence from all this action. Instead she gave a needy tug at his hair and tried to lean up and recapture his lips to start the session all over again.

"D-Damien please..."

Cute. Too damn cute.

He would have rammed her right then and there if he wasn't ready to show her exactly why he stop.

Damien flashed her a toothy smirk and opened his mouth just a slight. Sticking his tongue out to show her the piece of blue peppermint gum he had stolen.

Oh the fucking pride he felt when Vicky's powder-blue eyes expanded like saucers! He watched as she shifted her jaw around, using her own tongue to try find the missing piece of gum before her whole face burned bright red in realization. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand gasping.

"Y-y-you took m-m-my gum with your...w-with your...!?"

"With my tongue? Yeah, you best believe, baby~ Bet you didn't realize just how _good_ of a french-kisser I could be, huh?"

Damien's smirk grew even wider, exposing his sharp teeth as Vicky looked away embarrassed.

"Wha-what is wrong wi-with you!? Why would you-?!"

What was wrong with him!? She was actually asking him this fucking question!? Like he would have the answers! He was trying to figure out why the hell he was still even in this bathroom with her and didn't just leave after taking her gum as his reward!

What was wrong with him!?

Maybe he was pissed off because he couldn't understand why he preferred to be here with Vicky instead of Amira.

Maybe it was because he couldn't understand why his tongue became tied whether Vicky talked to him and he could barely get a fucking proper word out.

Maybe it was because he couldn't understand why his heart fucking felt like it ran a marathon whether he realized Vicky was waving at _****HIM****_ down the halls and not at that hipster Liam.

Maybe it was because he couldn't understand why there were nights he woke up with sticky boxers because he had a wet dream about HER!

Or maybe it was because he couldn't understand why he fucking LIKED her!

Damien snarled and roughly pulled her hand away from her mouth before he slammed his lips against hers, causing a moan to vibrate from the smaller monster's throat.

He pulled back, spitting the gum out in a nearby garbage can as he ripped part of her sweater off and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Taking in her delicious scent and growling at the surprised yelp she made.

He sunk his fangs at the exposed flesh. Copper attacking his taste buds as he felt her squirm against him and give out a cry in pain.

He didn't care.

This Prince of Hell may not know why he liked the most pathetic monster in all of high school, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go now. She was going to belong to him whether she liked it or not. And no one was going to take her away from him.

The demon pulled back. Licking almost painfully slow at the wound he created as Vicky whimpered against him and pushed at his bare chest lightly.

"Da-Damien..."

"Shut up."

He cupped the back of her neck to hold her in place while his free hand grazed down her hip and upper thigh.

He didn't feel like listening to her complaining right now. There were more important matters he was dealing with currently like making sure that others knew the Frankenstein's monster was taken and not to fuck with her unless they wanted to have their intestines ripped out.

"Ya talk too damn much."

His teeth nipped up her jawline. Making sure to leave bruises along his wake. He kissed her again while closing his flaxen eyes and entangling his fingers in her silky curls. The another hand positioned at the side of her hip to keep her pinned in place as jagged teeth pricked at her lips and formed small beads of red. He grumbled low, threatening, against her.

"You belong to me now... Everyone is going to know just who the fuck did this to you and know you're mine. I'll make sure of it..."

He opened his golden eyes slightly, expecting her to look horrified and protest. However, he was caught off guard when he saw her eyes were glassy with tears and she seemed to be...smiling?

What the hell!?

"Does...does that mean you...l-like me?"

Okay. He wasn't expecting that one. Damien was expecting Vicky to be fighting against him and screaming about this! Not for her to be into it and then asked if he liked her!

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks burn bright pink as he looked in every other direction except her.

"Well...y-yeah. Of fucking course! Why the hell wouldn't I?!"

Though that was like complete bullshit considering not even three minutes earlier he was in total denial of liking her and was just NOW coming to terms that he actually felt something romantic towards her. That didn't matter!

He eyes narrowed and his voice began to rise.

"Why the fuck else would I be here telling you that you belong to me now!? I'm making out with you, aren't I! I don't have a fucking hard-on for nothing!"

Was she cute, nice, and stupid now?!

"W-wait, y-you have a-?!"

He heard a faint gasp as he looked down to see Vicky staring down at his crotch. The budge in his pants noticeably huge -thank you very much- and just mere centimeters from her own crotch. She gulped. Then looked up at him with red cheeks.

"D-Damien..."

She turned her head away in embarrassment before she closed her eyes and gave a small hum.

"I-I wish I would h-have known so-sooner..."

Her hands slowly went to the hem of her sweater and with slight hesitation, she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. Showing off the white undershirt she always wore underneath.

Damien's tail flicked in anticipation as he felt his cheeks burn even hotter. Taking note on how the baggy material made her even cuter looking. It was clearly too big for her petite frame and gave him the perfect view to stare down her shirt and see the top of her breasts. Oh man how he wanted to reach out and squeeze one right now.

"I-I li-liked you f-for a long time, Damien... But you were alwa-always hanging out with Amira...so I-I assumed you liked her instead..."

She liked him? Wait, she always liked him!? Since when!? He assumed she must have had at LEAST SOME KIND a crush on Liam! Those two were almost always together taking pictures or just hanging out and really all this time Vicky really just had a crush on Damien?! Sweet adorable Vicky Blue who could do no harm to a single fly had feelings for the Prince of Hell who probably has the highest amount of arrests and longest criminal record ever!?

The fuck!?

"Y-you like me!?"

Vicky focused her gaze off to the side. Fiddling with a button on her shirt as her cheeks burned brighter then Damien's own red skin. In what he took as maybe a mixture of embarrassment and just pure nervousness.

She was just too fucking cute!

The Frankenstein's monster gave a light nod.

"Y-yes... Since first year..."

Since first year...so like a whole three years. Meanwhile he had just come to terms with his feelings now. Damn it all...

"Shit... Now I feel like an ass for never coming to terms with this shit sooner."

She looked at him a bit puzzled and lowered her chin, causing her eyes to stare up at him in a puppy-dog fashion.

"Wh-what do you mean? Di-didn't you like Amira before?"

"I thought I did. I just... Fuck, I don't know... I just know I fucking like you, okay?! I don't know the right shit I need to say to you and half the time I feel like I was out of breath every time I saw you."

He glared off to the side again and felt his cheeks burn even brighter, slightly hoping his bright red skin hid his blush as his teeth glistened in a snarl and his tail lashed annoyed. Honestly. This shit was embarrassing enough as it is and he wasn't going to explain himself for having this damn crush on her!

"I just assumed this whole time that both you and Liam were going to hit it off or some shit so I naturally went after Amira, but the bitch fucking likes the other bitch Vera and by then I started to realize how weird I was feeling around you whenever you were around and-"

Damien stopped within his rambling when a pair of familiar hands grabbed hold of his cheeks and soft lips were quickly pressed against his. The demon couldn't help the warm feeling developing in his gut as his eyes fluttered closed and he entangled his fingers into a nest of messy curls and pulled Vicky closer.

She gave a soft moan and slowly pulled back from him as she gave a shy smile, "Damien..."

"Yeah?"

"You talk too much."

He stared at her through half-lidded eyes, trying to process what she was talking about before he snorted and cracked a genuine smile in amusement.

"Yeah... I guess I do..."

 ** _Holy COW was this a long one. I honestly did not realize it would be this long or this dramatic. I was just going to go for a simple make-out story, maybe even smut, but because of how long this is. I am just going to wait and see what you guys think of it. If I feel like it then maybe I will make a part two where it will involve smut. I am really looking forward to it, so let me know what you guys think!_**


	2. Breaking and Entering

Careful.

That was all he needed to be.

One wrong move and he could fuck this whole thing up

So being extremely quiet and super secret-agent as possible was an absolute must.

Not that it mattered, now that he thought about it.

Damien was still going to have a fucking blast with Vicky tonight despite anything that came his way. Emphasis on the whole fucking thing.

He cautiously slid open the window, flinching when the damn thing creaked the higher and higher he lifted it, but it fortunately did not seem to give him away.

Slowly he stuck his arms through the small opening to brace himself from any kind of fall. He dipped his head through next only to end up banging his horn at the rim of the window and biting down on his tongue to prevent himself letting out a loud curse.

Fuck that fucking hurt! He could already taste the copper flooding into his mouth just from how hard his sharp teeth punctured through the flesh of his tongue.

Go fucking figure when he is trying to be fucking stealthy he screws it up!

Actually did he just screw himself over like two fucking minutes into his own plan?!

Damien froze on the spot, his long pointed ears twitched violently to only pick up the sound of the light shuffle of blankets then just pure silence. All that was left was just the soft tone of his own breathing and the obnoxious pounding of his heart.

Nothing. He was still in the clear. Thank his dads, the mighty Kings of Hell, that everything was still going well.

The demon carefully slid the rest of his body inside. Hands meeting plush carpet as he twisted his body so his hips and legs could slink in much easier.

He let out a relieved breath, "That could have gone smoother..."

The demon licked at his lips and carefully got to his feet before standing at full height.

The room was extremely dark, so dark that you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. But thanks to his demon blood, Damien could somewhat see the layout of the bedroom and more specifically, he could see the body of his girlfriend breathing gently in her bed across from him.

His tail twitched eagered.

He closed the window as quickly and quietly as he could before he made his way over to the Frankenstien's monster. Each step he took was thankfully muted by the carpet, hardly giving away his presence until he reached the side of the bed.

Damien felt his heart skip a beat just at the precious sight of her.

Vicky was curled up in a ball with her long messy curls cascading over her pillow and caressing her round chubby cheeks. Her plump pink lips that demanded to be kissed and bruised were partly open with soft snores vibrating through with each breath she took. Not to mention he could still see the bite mark he left on her bottom lip about two weeks prior when they were making out in the bathroom.

That shit still hasn't healed yet?

Maybe it was the whole being "made out of other people's body parts" that slowed the healing process or something. After all she still ate and shat so that meant she had to heal as well right?

Ah well, this only further proved how this adorable precious flower was his and no one was taking her from him.

Literally, she was all Damien could think about day in and day out.

Ever since he realized his feelings for her, he came to terms that he had more then just a simple crush.

He was deeply in love with Vicky.

Hell, he set fire to the fucking football field last night to spell her name out for everyone to see just to show he was thinking about her.

He even got into a fight for her when the jack-ass bitch of a monster-slayer stole one of her arms during lunch.

Not that he wouldn't have already fought the slayer just for the sake of the adrenaline and the enjoyment of lodging her teeth back into her fucking skull for how annoying she was, but to see Vicky trying to chase her down while the slayer waved her arm around like a fucking trophy pissed him the hell off.

He was still furious about that to this day, he set the lunchroom on fire in order to make sure that bitch suffered for what she did to his girlfriend.

But right now that slayer was not his main focus, Vicky was, and it was only up until now that Damien realized he was brushing some of her curls away from her face.

They were always so soft and silky, what did she do to keep it this way? He would love to experiment and practice different hair-care methods to make her curls even thicker and bouncier.

Oh she would be even more gorgeous if he could help improve those curls. He made a mental note to give her suggestions later on what to do.

His fingers began to comb through those black locks, lovingly taking out any knots and sighing at the way the strands of hair kissed against his skin.

He could play with her curls for hours.

Vicky shifted lightly in her sleep, causing Damien to freeze on the spot in absolute panic.

Did he push his luck too far? It is kinda weird as shit to be petting your girlfriend's hair after you just snuck through her window while she was still sleeping.

A smile broke on to the demon's lips however, when a whine escaped out of her and she lifted her head slightly to bury it against his palm wanting more.

He felt his heart soar when the corners of Vicky's mouth curled upwards and she supported one of the few most peaceful expressions he had ever seen on anyone in a long time just from him simply petting her.

His eyes scanned lower.

Her noodle-strap gown had at some point been pulled down during her sleep. Exposing her shoulders and almost the entirity of her small breasts.

Actually, now that he looked closer, he could see the faint nipple that dared to push out past the thin fabric.

The demon licked at his lips hungrily, his mouth suddenly becoming watery as he reached out and gently scratched at the small bud.

Vicky flinched.

Her face scrunched up at being disturbed and with a weak whine, she turned onto her back. Causing her boob to completely pop out from the top of the nightgown.

Damien felt his breath become slightly heavy and his jeans became uncomfortably tight. "Oh shit..."

He wanted her. No, he NEEDED her right now.

If he stood here staring any longer then he might end up jacking-off right in front of her face.

And as much as he loved doing any kind of evil and kinky shit, jerking-off in someone's face without permission was so uncool.

Damien leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as he softly called out her name.

"Vicky..."

No response.

Just more light snoring and the grow sensation of Damien wanting to reach out and just flat out grab her breast.

"Vicky, come on baby, wait up."

A small shift in movement then she went still.

Damien could only sigh, he figured this was how it was going to go down.

He gave her a peck on the lips then with two fingers gave a quick tap on her cheek.

Okay, he'll admit...was not the smartest idea.

Vicky, almost immediately, swung her fist out and punched Damien square in the jaw.

Thank his dads that the hit wasn't hard enough to send him flying, but it sure as hell was strong enough to caused his head to snap to the side at an awkward angle and make his jaw feel like someone slammed it into a brick.

When the hell did Vicky support such fucking strength? If she was like this scared then he wondered just how the hell she was in bed! Well not literally in bed since she was in bed, more like hot sexy fucking.

Vicky let out a loud gasp in shock and covered herself up with her blanket as she tried to back away as far as possible from Damien with baby blue eyes scanning everywhere they possibly could in panic.

"Who's there!?"

"Shhh! Relax, Vicky, it's just me."

"Damien?!"

"Yeah, of course."

She stared just slightly past him breathing heavily, shaking now that he realized it, before reaching out her hand out in an attempt to feel for where he was.

"Wh-where are...?"

How could she not see him? It wasn't like it was that dark in the room, couldn't she see in the dark like he cou... Oh that's right...

He could see in the room because of his demon blood where as Vicky couldn't see shit because it was dark as shit in here. No wonder she had no clue it was who that she punched once she woke up.

The demon gently took her hand and led it up to his horns to help reassure her.

Her soft fingers carefully wrapped around his still intact horn before combing through his hair and finding the broken one.

Vicky let out a loud sigh in relief and slowly relaxed.

"Oh thank the Heavens..."

"Vicky..."

"Ah sorry! Force of habit..."

She let out another sigh, her hand falling from his horns to just hold his hand instead. The way her eyes downcast caused his tail to curl expectedly.

Gah she was so adorable. How could he be so lucky to end up with a monster like her?

"What are you doing here, Damien? What time even is it?"

"About three in the morning."

She looked up from from where she heard his voice and her eyes went wide in alarm.

"Three in the morning!? Damien, we have school in like six hours!"

As if the demon actually cared about that right now.

He didn't plan on going to school after this night and he didn't plan on having Vicky go either. There were more important matters at hand.

Like him getting to spend quality time with his girlfriend tonight.

"Ah don't worry about it, I threaten a kid to forge a fake note for you so you'll be excused."

"Damien, my parents are going to question why I am not getting ready for school."

"You can be getting ready to hang out with me."

Vicky let out a deep breath and dropped the blanket she was holding against her chest to run a hand over her face tired.

His eyes shifted briefly to her breasts to see that at some point she had fixed her nightgown so her boobs were covered up again. He would have been disappointed for her decency if it wasn't for the deep breath she gave.

"Damien..."

He felt his heart break slightly.

What did he do wrong?

It wasn't like the Prince of Hell never skipped a whole day of school before. He almost always snuck to the bathroom to skip boring-ass class sessions because fuck school and education!

Why learn shit like how to kill a griffon when he can instead be slaughtering stupidass Nuns with a lawnmower!? How fucking metal was that?!

So why wasn't Vicky happy to see him? Did he make a bad call coming here? Was he just pushing his boundaries and pissed Vicky off by being here instead of making her happy like he thought he would?

They were supposed to sneak out of her house and spend the rest of the night together: doing a whole bunch of romantic shit, causing fires around town, making out with each other in the large cloud of smoke, and eventually fucking.

Did he just screw this up for himself?

"I fucked up by being here, didn't I?"

Vicky was quick to look in his direction. Shaking her head while the grip she had on his hand tightened.

"No Damien, that's not what I meant. I..."

He watched as her brows furrowed together, seeming to be thinking of something before her eyebrow arched and she tilted her head to side confused.

"Wait...how the heck did you get into my room?"

"Through the window, duh."

"My window? Damien my room is on the second floor!"

"Yeah I know, I used a ladder. Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! What if someone was to see you and called the police!? Do you know how much trouble you can get into!?"

She was starting to get loud. If Vicky got any louder then her parents will ending up hearing them and come busting in then both of them would be screwed. To make it more nerve racking, he had no clue where the fuck her parents were sleeping within this whole house.

"Babe I need you to bring your voice down."

"Not to mention if my parents find out then they will ban me for life from ever seeing you and might even force me to become homeschooled! Damien you need to be way more careful, imagine what could have happened if-!"

Okay, it looked like he was going to have to take this into his own hands quickly.

He took hold of Vicky's chin with a forefinger and thumb before he slammed his lips against hers to shut her up. He took advantage of the surprised gasp she gave before he slipped his tongue inside exploring immediately.

She let out a weak whine.

Something that he absolutely loved being the cause of as Vicky melted completely against him like she was made just for him.

Her powder-blue eyes fluttered closed and slowly, cautiously her arms found their way around his shoulders and neck. Fingers burying into his hair and arching her chest forward.

She looked so innocent and delicate whenever she did this with him. Like a precious lily that would bruise if he so much as looked at her in the wrong way. Well he sure as hell was going to be touching her in all the wrong-sexual ways~

Her own tongue fought back and at some point he felt it graze over his fangs tasting.

Damien let out a groan of his own, his own ember eyes fluttering close as his free hand pressed against the small of her back and pulled her even closer against him till her breasts were pressed hard against his chest.

The hand holding her chin moved to instead entangled their way into the smaller monster's curls. Taking a firm hold to keep her there and push his tongue even further into her mouth to taste her even further.

Alright. So maybe they sort of jumped a head in his scheme of them going out and causing fires around town to instead just make out, but this was fine. Everything was running much more smoothly now.

Now if he could just convince her to get changed and slip out the window with him once they were done here.

Vicky pulled back with a moan, a thin trail of saliva connecting between their lips as her face completely flushed a bright pink color.

Her eyes batted open. Long lashes teasingly, almost playfully revealing her ravishingly gorgeous lust-filled gaze to him. All for and only for the Prince of Hell himself.

Vicky gave a quick nibble to the demon's bottom lip.

"Damien...fuck me."

Or you know... Damien could tell his original plan to fuck-off altogether and just skip to fucking Vicky senseless instead. Oh shit yes was this so much more fucking metal.

Plus to hear Vicky curse? That gave him an instant boner.

His lips curled back, revealing his sharp teeth in his signature crazed grin as he leaned forward breathing huskily in her ear. "My pleasure, my baby girl~"

She shuddered against him as Damien leaned her back while pulling away the blanket to reveal her nicely sculpted legs.

A growl erupted from his throat as he let his nails scrap up along her calf to her upper thigh. Each time getting higher and higher till he was close to her hip.

For someone whose body is literally made out of other people's body parts, her parents choose the bodies with the smoothest skin as one could possibly have in order to give it to Vicky.

Not that he was complaining. It would be rather awkward to be involved with someone whose skin you could barely stand touching.

His nails scratched against the stitches on her knee, feeling the even threads of the sewing as a pleased hum escaped the Frankenstein's monster.

"Damien..."

Those moans again. They were so delicious and addicting, something the Prince of Hell could never get enough of. They were almost as beautiful as the sound of pathetic elderly people screaming in agony when he come blazing into a nursery with a sword on fire and slice at their flesh to spill out their entrails.

Vicky craned her neck upwards as the demon trailed his sharp fangs at her throat, each gasp and squirm she gave caused his teeth to prick at her skin and leave small blood trails.

Damien always did love leaving his mark on the things he owned, if no one realized who Vicky was involved with before then he sure as hell was going to make sure now.

His head went lower, taking a hold of the top of her nightgown between his lips before tugging at it lightly. Even though he had a glimpse at the goodies she had earlier, it always felt amazing to re-unwrap a gift all over again.

The demon tugged harder and managed to pull the gown down to once more reveal those glorious small breasts of hers. He wasted no time in taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking.

Vicky let out a deep breath and let her fingers comb through his hair, almost petting him as the other hand pulled at the rim of his shirt and tugged it forward.

Damien pulled away and ripped his shirt off quickly before going back to her breasts.

Licking and nibbling at her soft flesh, the demon returned to one of the pink buds and let out a breathy sigh. Lips grazing, savoring before he took it into his mouth again.

Vicky bit her bottom lip groaning low, clearly enjoying it as her eyes fell shut and she guided one of his hands up to her other breast.

He took a firm hold. Massaging the lump of flesh as he could feel the unattended nipple quickly harden and poke at his palm.

One thing he had learned from the two weeks he had been dating Vicky was that she was a rather sexual person.

Even though when she flat out denied it and told him she was still a virgin and had never even had oral before (something that would have been handled the day they were making-out in the bathroom if it wasn't for Principal Giant Spider busting in on them). Damien could tell from the few make-outs they had that Vicky was very easy to get turned on.

Maybe it was because she was still a virgin? Or was it just because he could only make her feel this way because she found him to be so bad-ass that she got wet just thinking about him?

The later sounded a lot more fucking hot if he was totally honest.

His tongue dragged against her nipple, eyes flashing up to her face before the demon sunk his teeth into her flesh.

Vicky gave out a small cry in pain before quickly covering her mouth to silence herself.

Both teenagers stiffened, almost immediately expecting someone to come running through the door to see what was wrong with the daughter of the house. They listened for any creak, any movement that would prove to them if anyone had caught sound of what was going on.

Nothing. Just like before with Damien, both teens were in the clear.

Well, they weren't really teens. Vicky had just turned nineteen about three months back while Damien was barely past the age of twenty.

How creepy would this be if they were both underaged?

The prince pulled back, a wide toothy grin spreading across his cheeks as Vicky glared at him blushing.

Oh how he loved catching her by surprise.

"What the hell, Damien?! We're going to get caught because of you!"

He only responded with a breathy chuckle as he lapped up the blood that seeped out from the wound he inflicted.

"Definitely be one way of meeting your parents~"

"My parents would have you baptized and exercised while they would take me apart and give me new body parts to erase anything of you."

The demon hummed, feeling blood smear across his lips before looking up at Vicky smugly.

His tongue came out slow, deliciously gliding against the skin of his bottom lip to clean the delightful crimson liquid in front of her smirking.

He could see the surprise in his girlfriend's face at the motion and just how her eyes seemed to follow every movement of his tongue. Wanting, without a doubt even thinking of how he could pleasure her with the wet muscle.

His mouth knew much more then just French kissing after all and he would be more than happy to show her just what exactly he could do.

"That's fucking metal, I would really love to meet them if they're really that bad-ass. I do like living a life of danger, you know...~"

He flashed her a wink.

Vicky's cheeks burned even brighter, making her look even more precious to him as she looked off to the side a bit flustered. She huffed in annoyance while his grin only grew.

"You're a piece of work, you know that...?"

Damien gave a light hum in agreement before leaning forward, kissing her softly as Vicky returned the notion with a deep sigh. Her hands cupping his cheeks to pull him even closer against her.

She hooked a leg around his waist. Bringing his rather painful hard-on down to grind against her crotch as the demon let out a low groan at the wonderful friction.

He almost felt bad for biting her now. Almost.

Did he have to bite Vicky? No, not at all, but whether she realized it or not, this was just a another way of him marking her.

Hickeys were one thing, but bites?

Well, the Frankenstein's monster was going to be marked by so many bites that even Liam would get jealous of just how many Damien could give to a willing victim.

Maybe victim wasn't the right word to use.

Damien couldn't stand the thought of his girlfriend only being with him because she felt like she was forced into it against her will or something.

He wanted it to feel natural for her, that she was here with him because she WANTED to be with him from her own freewill.

That he wasn't just forcing his way lower down her body because she feared he would purposely hurt her if she interfered and stopped him.

Damien was a demon prince, yes.

A spawn of the literal Kings of Hell, destined to reign misery and one day bring judgement to all mortals on earth. Encouraged to beat, steal, and murder anyone who came across him, but just because he was born from evil didn't mean that he didn't understand consent.

And Vicky was one of the very FEW people that Damien actually cared about.

Hell, he was fucking in love with her so the thought of forcing her into anything without her "okay" sickened him. He wanted to protect her, to love her, to be happy with her, and for her to feel safe when she was around him.

He wanted her to know that she was loved, that she was important to the demon and she wasn't going to be used for shitty, selfish-petty shit that others might take advantage of.

He wanted her to be happy.

That's why it was so important that he made sure he had the purest and most honest consent from her.

So the further he kissed down her stomach, her thighs, and pelvis until he hovered just above her panty-line, he flicked his golden eyes at her and furrowed his brows together serious.

"Vicky... Are you sure you want me to do this? There is no going back if I continue..."

The female monster stared at him for a moment then curled her lips into the softest smile he had ever seen, causing his heart to melt as her small fingers gently brushed across his cheek.

"Of course I am. Would I let you get this far if I wasn't?"

"I just want to be sure before I eat this pussy out..."

She gave a giggle. Her other hand combed through his hair, reassuring him that everything was alright. At least that was how Damien was taking it.

"Damien LaVey, the most vicious and violent student in school is actually being extremely gentle? Especially to loser Vicky Blue? If it wasn't for your reputation already then I would say you have gone crazy."

"Gone crazy in love for you."

He gave her no time to react to what he just admitted. Practically ripping off her panties without a second thought and tossing them to the side carelessly.

Honestly, when the hell did he starting behaving like such a fucking sap?

To think about two weeks earlier he was really considering on blowing up and stabbing this perfect creature in front of him to death. He really was a fucking dumb-ass wasn't he?

Damien nuzzled against her inner thigh, humming at the small whines Vicky gave as he took in her scent. She smelled sweet almost like candy. Such a smell seemed to fit her just perfectly.

Made him wonder if she tasted just as good.

He slipped out his tongue, flicking it against her folds testing. His ears perked when she gave a small mewl and that encouraged him to suckle on her clit.

Vicky's hips jerked upwards with a loud gasp escaping her.

"Damien!"

She turned her head to the side with eyes squeezing shut. The harder he sucked and massaged the small bead with his tongue, the more his girlfriend squirmed and whined against him.

"Oh yes!"

Vicky quickly covered her mouth with a hand, her voice nothing barely above shaky whimper.

"D-Damien! T-that feels good!"

Her eyes snapped close and she nearly lost it when he dipped his head slightly lower, gliding his tongue inside of her while his thumb swirled at her clit.

She tasted so fucking good. Tangy yet sweet. He barely knew how to describe it.

Her groaning grew louder, a small hand gripping at his hair tight the deeper he could force his tongue inside before pulling it out and pushing back in.

It was so FUCKING glorious to be the cause of all of this. The power that radiated inside of him for being the cause of her pleasure. To have her begging his name, body curling for him to touch her more like a common slut.

No. Slut was too fucking degrading for valuable creature before him, Vicky was so much fucking more than something than a quick whore to have in bed.

She was a fire. The very skin-bubbling heat that brought warmth and safety to those around her. Discovered by man. Desired for her gifts of life. Craved by those who wanted to control her.

Something Damien was no saint of.

He abused the power of fire with every chance he got.

He birthed it, let it manifest like a disease before setting it free to destroy anything and everything in its wake. Let it claim the lives of thousands and paint the sky black. Then once it was over, the demon would marvel at the death left behind.

Charcoaled remains, the addicting smell of dusty ash, and the glow of embers dancing in the breeze like fireflies.

A sight he would never get sick of.

A sight he craved to repaint as long as he lived.

A sight Damien wanted to have with Vicky.

She was his polar opposite. Kind and sweet. Caring to the point your teeth could rot. A figurative angel that for some odd forbidden reason fell for a demon.

He loved her, more so then he would like to admit, but if he could just convince her, MOLD her to enjoy destruction and chaos like he did then she would become that very flame he desired.

The flame that took life instead of helping it.

Vicky gave faint cry when he inserted a finger inside. Curling it just enough to lightly scratch at her special area before pumping it inside and out.

"Oh Damien, yes! Don't stop!"

The demon flicked his eyes up at her, lips spreading into a toothy grin while licking at her thigh.

"You like that, baby doll? You like how I'm making your pussy feel?"

A second finger was inserted and Vicky bit down on her bottom lip to in a pathetic attempt to quiet herself.

"You're so fucking wet already. I've barely gotten started and yet you're pussy is begging for my cock."

He managed to even to slip a third finger in, causing him to arch an eyebrow a bit surprised. It went in much easier then he thought.

"Look at that, three fingers already? You sure you're a virgin?"

The corner of his lip twitch and he barred his teeth in a snarl.

"Didn't lie to me did you?"

The thought of someone else tainting his precious lily with their disgusting dick...

Vicky shook her head with a whimper.

"N-no, I-I practice...a-a lot so th-that's why..."

Damien instantly relaxed, thrusting his fingers in even faster. He lowered his head to suck at her clit again with a hum.

"So what do you mastarbate to? I hope it's about me."

He flashed a grin at her while Vicky's face burned red as bright as his skin and her eyes went wide. She kicked her foot out gasping and shuddering.

"Y-yes! I-I d-do!"

"Holy fuck are you serious? That's fucking metal!"

Vicky arched her back and held her mouth open gaped, giving a silent scream as she grinned her hips more against his fingers.

"D-Damien... I-I want you inside!"

Damn it. He might just cream his fucking pants just by listening to her beg like this.

Didn't help that everything about her just screamed sinful lust.

His tail curled excited, the hard-on in his pants grew more painful by the second and he waisted no time unzipping his pants to pull it free.

However, he would not just dive into whatever she wanted just yet. No, he needed to corrupt her and have her realize that how fucking great it was to let the flame spiral out of control at least ONCE in a while.

Damien began to massage the head of his cock, already feeling precum leaking out as he used it as a lubricate to help quicken his movements.

A groan virbrated through his throat at the relief he felt when attention was finally given to his aching dick, from the base up to the head, he knew that it wouldn't take long till he came.

His jerking became even faster the more Vicky moaned and gridded against his fingers. Her voice getting louder and louder each time his nails scratched at her sweet spot.

She was getting close, he could tell from the way her walls were tightening around his fingers and how she practically screaming his name.

They were so getting caught, but at this point he didn't fucking care if Vicky's parents found them. All that mattered was making both Vicky and himself cum, the consequences of this could be worried about later.

He took a hard bite on her upper thigh.

"Da-Damien! Yes, fuck! Right there! Yes!"

She gave a loud yell in pleasure, arching her back high into the air with muscles clenching and hips spazzing before she collapsed against her bed exhausted and sweaty.

Damien smirked at his handy work, but his own orgasm had yet to arrive without him focusing on jerking himself off. He kissed at the smaller monster's leg, tracing his tongue along her sweaty bleeding thigh before biting down in her flesh once more.

He barely noticed how she jumped against him and the loud yelp she made when he gave a third bite.

"Dam-Damien!"

The demon was cut short from his fourth bite and looked up a bit taken back when Vicky suddenly grabbed both of his cheeks and slammed her lips against his.

Damien came almost instantly, golden eyes rolling into the back of his head as a shuddering groan erupted from him as hot streams of cum came pouring out of him.

Even though that was the quickest nut he ever had, it felt fucking amazing. Almost like the God of Pleasure came down and graced him with the kiss of an orgasm.

The kiss Vicky gave him felt even better as she forced her tongue inside into his mouth explored every last crevice she had already found before. Not that he was complaining.

The demon stifled a moan, the hand covered in her cum came to entangle itself in her curls as the two fought tongues with one another. Each fighting to stay dominate over the other.

He really couldn't wait to get inside her and ram that delicious fucking pussy.

"Vicky!? Sweetie are you okay?!"

Fuck! He almost forgot about her parents! And if Vicky was telling the truth then he was in for a world of shit and after just cumming, pain was last shit he need right now.

Damien pulled away from his girlfriend quickly, wiping away the saliva left trailing on his bottom lip as he sloppily pulling his pants back on while Vicky tried to cover herself up with her blanket panicked and turned to him whispering roughly.

"Hide under the bed or something, quick!"

"I'll just jump out the window."

"Damien!"

Damien captured Vicky's lips to silence her with a smirk.

She really was too damn cute for her own could, being worried for him meanwhile she had more on her own hands than she realized.

With a heavy breath, the Prince of Hell pulled away grinning, "Relax, baby doll. I've been through worse. Till next time."

His ears perked when he heard the door knob turning and he quickly sprinted his way towards the window and leapt through. Shattering glass and soaring through the air. For a split second, it occurred to him that he had used a ladder to climb through Vicky's window because her room was on the second floor. And he just leapt through her fucking window...which was in the second floor.

"Oh shit!"

He felt his nose crack and coopery-taste of blood flooded his mouth as soon as he felt his face smash into the dirt.

He could feel his red skin get slashed by the glass shards and plastic that landed on top of it. Both of which are probably now embedded in his skin and he pretty sure that his fucking jack-hand was broken, but he had no time to dwell on petty shit right now.

The demon stood up at full height and took off running with the faint sound of someone cursing at him through the window. It was probably Vicky's father that was shouting very name in the book.

Then a sudden loud thunder of a gunshot and an explosion of dirt flying past him. Then another and another.

Was her parents shooting at him?!

How fucking metal! Not only did he get to at least go down on his girlfriend, but now he was fucking running for his life after practically getting caught by her parents!

This night got even more bad-ass before he even knew it!

Damien felt a crazed toothy grin out of habit, fucking-metal adrenaline taking over him as laughter erupting out of his throat as blood bubbled and spilled from his lips.


End file.
